Walk in the Park
by kittlekat1
Summary: Some insight for our favorite troublesome trio. Just an outtake for a story I'm working on!


**Okay, this is just a quick little outtake from a story I've been thinking about-not refined, definately not finished! I just wanted to run it by everybody and see what kind of response I get before continuing! **

**Sorry about the delayed post as well-school's started back up and I'm taking three AP classes, yearbook, journalism, AND homecoming. You know the drill. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Dick suddenly broke off his English sentence and turned to Romanian, casually using the two languages as he spoke to Bruce, who answered back calmly in pure English, apparently not nearly as thrown as we were by the sudden morph in speech. The little boy tossed his hands up in a <em>what the heck <em>gesture and laughed, heading back to English for a few words and then tilting his vowels up into Romanian. Bruce laughed back quietly, always willing to break the cold facade for his little boy, and agreed in English, always speaking the same language while Dick transferred between the two.

Barry rubbed his temples. "I have a headache."

Wally laughed and wrapped two arms around his uncle's middle. "'Least I don't speak two different languages, Uncle Barry!"

Barry squeezed him tightly, dropping a quick kiss to his forehead. "Thank God for that, huh, kid? I can barely keep up with you in one!"

Wally giggled again and sped over to Dick and Bruce. Despite his best efforts, Bruce never really managed to scare off Wally or Roy-the two knew Dick too well to be concerned with Bruce's harsh appearance. "Hey, Dick, me 'n Roy are gonna go play, wanna come?"

Dick nodded excitedly, his big baby blues lighting up as he reached out to take Wally's hand, neither old enough to grasp the implications of the gesture. To them, their mentors took their hands when they wanted to lead them somewhere, or go somewhere, or cross the street. Dick grabbing Wally's hand was simply a way to keep up with his redheaded speedster friend.

"What do you ask, Dick?" Bruce prompted gently, barely looking up from his project on the computer.

Dick turned with a grin and asked something in Romanian.

"English, and then you can go."

The little boy thought for a moment, then laughed. "Can I go play, please?"

Bruce smiled into the keyboard and nodded. "Don't make a mess."

Wally snorted, gripped Dick's hand tightly, and sped off, shouting for Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>Clark's POV<strong>

Bruce swept Dick off the ground in a quick movement and settled him up on his feet, unalarmed by the boy's apparent lack of coordination. Actually, neither seemed concerned-Dick simply ran off again, following after the two older redheads contentedly, even as their mentors trailed behind, watching the three run around-at normal speed-the park.

"Do you always take them out here?" I asked, perplexed, as normally chaotic, whirlwinded Wally ran at a normal speed to tag Dick.

"It's their favorite place," Barry nodded, unconcerned, watching his redhead with fond eyes.

"And it helps get their energy out," Ollie odded, laughing as Roy caught Wally by the collar and pulled him off of Dick, who was thrashing playfully in the grass. At first look, they looked like normal children; get closer, and Wally was just a little too quick, Dick was just a little too flexible, and Roy was just a little too agile.

"If you want any sleep," Barry laughed, "You gotta bring 'em here. And put in a Disney movie. Wally drops off every time."

"Dick falls asleep within seconds of sitting down if he's not actively engaged," Bruce interjected, sounding more official in listing my babysitting duties then Barry. His eyes went off of me, over my shoulder. "Dick, don't jump off the swing set!"

"Aww, why?" Dick grinned over at Bruce, obviously unalarmed by the strict, stern tone. His Romanian-English blend had gone down over the last few months, enough so that Dick spoke English flawlessly, without an accent. Still, some of the words perplexed him, and he liked to play with them continously, inversing them, reversing them, making them negative and positive.

"Because," Bruce answered sternly, just as Ollie told me, "Roy'll follow along with the boys, mostly. If he puts up a fit about going to bed, just let him stay up. Unless he has a quiver with him, he falls asleep at nine on the dot."

"Guys, not a smart wrestling place!" Barry warned fondly as Wally, Roy, and Dick started play-fighting in the sandbox.

"They like to spar a lot," Ollie listed, hands in his pockets. "They never let it get too far, they're all too protective of each other. Especially Dick. Like last week-"

"Dick could've handled it," Bruce scoffed, sounding twenty-eight instead of the fifty years he normally sounded like.

Barry scoffed, echoing him. "Yeah, _right. _The kid's, like, _six, _Bruce. Walls and Ollie were on it like white on rice. Besides, the other kid was easily twelve."

"Roy's right hook got better because of that kid," Ollie admitted, then called out, "Easy, Roy, Dick's little!"

"I am _not!_" Dick protested, running away from Roy as they played tag. Dick's foot got caught underneath him and he cried out in surprised, tumbling into the grass. Bruce barely glanced sideways, unalarmed, and continued speaking to me as Wally raced forwards.

"Aren't you worried?" I cut across, itching to go check on the littlest member of the Trio myself.

Bruce's mouth twitched upwards. "Dick was only surprised. This growth spurt is causing him a lot of...clumsy accidents. He's not hurt."

"He hasn't gotten up," I pointed out, more concerned.

Barry laughed. "He's goofin' with the boys."

I frowned but watched as Wally and Roy both leaned over him, concerned, shooting each other wary glances. Dick suddenly sprang up and tackled Wally around the middle, making the speedster yip in surprise and jump away, only for the momentum to propel both of them down the hill at top speed. Roy yelled for them to be careful and followed, stumbling and mumbling as he tried to keep up.

"Roy's in for one hell of a trip," I acknowledged, gesturing at he picked the two up and scolded them paternally, brushing dirt off of Dick's cheek. "He acts like their big brother."

"They need it," Barry admitted easily. "Besides, they help Roy, too. Help him have some fun."

"They loosen him up," Ollie nodded.

Dick suddenly hurried forwards, tripped, pushed himself up, and latched onto Bruce's leg, eyes fretful and concerned. He asked something worriedly in Romanian, hugged Bruce's knee tightly, then released, running-or, rather, stumbling-back to where Roy and Wally were watch the four of us carefully. Roy automatically held his arms out and when Dick jumped and wrapped both arms around his neck, he heaved the little guy up off the ground and balanced him on his hip in a smooth move that looked practiced. Wally shot us nervous looks, inching towards Roy until the two were flush against each other's sides.

"What'd he say, Bruce?" Barry asked curiously, tilting his head questioningly at his nephew, who hid his face into Roy's shoulder morosely.

"He asked if the three of us were really leaving," Bruce replied quietly, the three mentors watching their adoptive sons, Roy's eyes narrowed, Dick curled into Roy's chest, Wally tight to the other redhead, all eyes on us, saddened in two cases, frustrated and unhappy in a third.

"Ohh..." Ollie frowned a little, raising a hand to beckon them. "Hey, Roy, guys, c'mon over here for a second!"

"No!" Roy yelled back, clutching the back of Wally's shirt and retreating with Dick in tow. It looked like a captive situation, except that the captives were clutching their captor. "Not until you tell us what's going on!"

"Can we not yell across the park?" Barry asked soothingly, crouching down so that if Wally had been in front of him, they would've been eye-level. "Walls, buddy, c'mon. I can't talk to you if you're way over there. We can talk about this. Kay?"

Wally shifted anxiously, then tore free from Roy, using his superspeed to rush his uncle. Immediately the redhead clutched both arms around Barry's neck and dug his face into his neck, sniffling and asking questions rapidly in what we called 'Speedspeak'. Barry answered just as quickly, but soothingly, rubbing his back and scooping him up into his arms protectively. The two did look like father and son-famaliarity, if not looks.

Barry pulled away and tilted Wally's chin up, wiping his tears off his face. "Please, can you go get Roy and Dick for us? We just need to talk. It's gonna be okay, Walls. I love you, you know that."

Wally shot him a watery smile and zipped over, not caring now that we were cut off from view, in a lone meadow under a hill. Bruce glanced up, obviously uncomfortable with the lower ground, but crouched in time to catch Dick as he flung his arms up, speaking a panicky Romanian. Bruce took one of his hands off of his cheek and spoke Romanian back, soothingly, comfortingly, as Barry went back to calming his own partner. Roy stood apart, arms over his chest, feet apart, eyes narrowed. Of any of the kids, Roy was still old enough to know what abandonment was like. He knew what ruses people put up. To him, this looked like a big one.

"Roy, c'mon, now," Ollie tried, reaching forwards. Roy flinched away from him, turning his face aside. "Roy, please just listen to us, okay? It's just a short mission over in Japan. Three days max. We'll be home by Monday night."

Dick's eyes widened in surprise and he looked into Bruce's eyes, his childish demeanor suddenly very solemn against the maturity that rested into his features. "Bruce, you're going to leave me here while Alfred's in Wales?" he asked slowly. "Not in the Batcave?"

Bruce frowned slightly at the wording. "No, not in the Batcave. Clark's going to watch the three of you at his apartment in Metropolis."

"But you don't go to Metropolis."

"Not normally, no."

"So how're you gonna come get me?" Dick started looking panicky, his thought process advanced for a five year old. This wasn't seperation anxiety-it was 'you don't go to Metropolis so there's no way of you having responsibility for me and you won't come get me if you don't have to'.

"Because if you're in Metropolis, I'll have to go get you to bring you back home," Bruce said slowly, unspoken reassurances deep in his tone as he stared, unconcerned, back at Dick. The two were always very intense in all they did, including each other-connected, intuned. Bruce felt his anxiety and knew the root of it. "I can't leave you with Clark. Alfred and I would get lonely at the manor."

Dick's eyes lit and he settled calmly into Bruce's arms, both hands still on Bruce's cheeks, watching him. "So...like a trip? But with Uncle Clark. And Wawwy and Roy."

"Yes, like a overnight trip."

Wally wiped his big green eyes and looked worriedly up at his uncle, trying to find reassurance. "S-so, U-Uncle Clark's gonna w-watch me and D-Dick and Roy and you'll come g-get me on M-Monday?"

Barry grinned. "Right on, kiddo."

Wally grinned back, reassured. "Fun! Like that sleepover I had with Martin from class-"

I tuned him out and looked overe at where Ollie was still trying to convince Roy. "Roy, buddy, c'mon. I'm not gonna just drop you with Supes. I don't trust the guy as far as I can throw him. You're staying the weekend with him because I'm taking Dinah with me and I want you _not_ near giant monster alien octopus things."

"Krakens," the Bats corrected, Dick laughingly, Bruce disdainfully.

"Whatever. Roy, I wouldn't _leave_ you. You're _my _kid, okay? Just a weekend. Besides, _someone's _gotta watch Wally and Dick and they aren't gonna listen to Supes, you know that!"

Dick suddenly gasped and wriggled free of Bruce, who lightly dropped him on the ground. Dick stumbled on his shoelaces but quickly grabbed Roy's hand, pulling him down a little. Roy dropped down to his heels and started tying Dick's shoes, even though the little five year old grabbed Roy's shoulder and spoke quietly, softly, excitedly. Bruce rolled his eyes but nodded when Roy's eyes flashed up at him, surprised.

"What'd he say?" I asked lowly, despite my having superhearing.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "That _we'd_ take Roy home if Ollie bailed."

"I heard that!" Ollie complained. "I'm _not _gonna bail on my _kid!_"

Roy shot him an unamused look. "You left me at a train station."

"For, like, five minutes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, give it to me! I'd love to fill this out and make it a REAL story, but I have to manage my time now more than EVER! <strong>

**Please review! Thanks in advance! **


End file.
